My Lovely Wrench Wench
by Dancing Nightmare
Summary: 50 sentences for the state alchemist and his mechanic. EdWin.


**My Lovely Wrench Wench [Edward x Winry]**

**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
Pairing: **Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell**  
Theme set: **Delta**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Warning[s]: **Mentions of sex/sexual thoughts (hey, they're _teenagers_), wrench violence, fluff, etc. This is primarily set in mangaverse with the exception of "Light".

* * *

**  
****Air**_  
_"The air is fresher out here" is Edward's answer to her question of why he's suddenly returning to Resembool so much, because there is no way that he's gonna tell her the _real _answer.

**Apples**_  
_Winry frowns judgingly as she pokes and prods the various apples at the market, firmly ignoring the shop owner's meek protests; she wants the ripest apples and nothing else when baking their pie.

**Beginning**_  
_Trisha and Sara carefully placed their respective son and daughter in the playpen and then continued on with their discussion, while the two blonde toddlers stopped their wailing for a moment to look at each other in wonder.

**Bugs**_  
_It is a little known fact that Edward Elric is deathly afraid of bugs, but when he sees a scared Winry scramble up in the corner of the couch he swallows that fear and swiftly squashes the beetle without looking.

**Coffee**_  
_Ed doesn't really know how he ended up being Winry's getting-coffee-bitch, but believes that it began with him joking "Bring me my coffee and make it snappy, woman!"

**Dark**_  
_They had tried to keep their relationship in the dark, but it was pointless as everyone and their mother _knew_ that there was something going on between the state alchemist and his mechanic.

**Despair**_  
_It's not until the scarred man is gone and Edward's holding her hand that she finally breaks down, clutching his jacket and crying in despair for what's been lost.

**Doors**_  
_He will never forget what he saw in the Doors for as long as he live, but he has found that the pain of that memory lessens and fades whenever he is creating new memories with Winry.

**Drink**_  
_Edward would've never pegged Winry as a drinker, yet here he was; outside a bar at one AM, supporting her home after a drink too many and biting down his complaints as he reminds himself that _this _is the least he can do for her.

**Duty **  
"It's my duty as your mechanic" she claims but knows that that's not the only reason that she's coming with him this time.

**Earth**_  
_"Hello, earth calling Ed?" Winry yelled at the blonde boy and ultimately had to whack him with a wrench, completely unaware that it was her plunging neckline that had rendered him immobile in the first place.

**End**_  
Everything has to end sometime,_ she reminds herself, but is nonetheless crying when he's walking away for what could very well be the last time.

**Fall**_  
_The beautiful, brightly colored leaves and the autumn sunset's glow could never compare to Winry's blue eyes and warm smile.

**Fire**_  
_The fire is burning strongly and the immense heat catches her off guard, making her eyes sting, but that's not why she's crying.

**Flexible**_  
_Winry only comes so far in her train of thought on how Edward's _very_ flexible when watching him doing martial arts before she's blushing furiously and has to excuse herself.

**Flying**_  
_Kissing Winry felt like flying, and he had never even flown.

**Food**_  
_"Sometimes I wonder whether you come here for check-ups or the food" Winry sighs but smiles at the golden-haired boy who's wolfing down his fifth plate of stew.

**Foot**_  
_Winry pouts and feels a _little_ guilty, but she honestly thought putting retractable wheels underneath Ed's left foot would make him _laugh_, not crash into a wall!

**Grave**  
They found her in the morning curled up against his gravestone, sleeping soundly, and no one had the heart to wake her up.

**Green**_  
_The grass under Winry's feet when she's with Edward is the greenest she has ever seen and the other side isn't even close to being a runner-up.

**Head**_  
_Edward holds back a groan and throws back his head in pleasure, thinking that it figures that a girl who's working with her hands all day long would be wonderful at giving head.

**Hollow**_  
_Ever since Ed and Al returned back for the final time with Al in his body, Ed's eyes had been so hollow, and it frightens Winry to even think about what on earth could've made him like this.

**Honor**_  
_He was buried with full honors and she just can't stop thinking that that's not right.

**Hope**_  
_When Winry found out about the homunculi's plan, she realized that all her hope in not dying was lying in a sixteen-year-old boy and his brother, yet she had never felt safer.

**Light**_  
_Even after he's gone, she keeps flashing that lantern to him like a light in the dark, calling him home.

**Lost**_  
_Winry was more upset than ever when she found out that she had lost her new scarf that Edward had given to her, and it took the latter almost half an hour of reassuring her that it was fine before she calmed down.

**Metal**_  
_Edward feels a sting of guilt when he sees Winry shiver in his embrace and retracts his metal arm; she says nothing and just pulls it back.

**New**_  
_"Well, this is something new" Winry muses aloud to herself, but is nonetheless smiling when she tucks the letter from Ed into her pocket for later reading.

**Old**_  
_As they sat on her porch under the sun, their hands intertwined and her golden head resting in the crook of his neck while snoring lightly, Edward knew that this was who he wanted to grow old with.

**Peace**_  
_The Drachma-Amestris war had finally ended, but it wasn't until Edward returned home two months later – bruised and injured but _alive _– that Winry realized that peace had finally come to their country.

**Poison**_  
_It's like a poison, in that whenever he sees her he becomes completely immobile, his heart rate speeds up and his stomach acts funny, only it feels a hundred times better.

**Pretty**_  
_"You… you look pretty tonight" Edward mutters, and Winry thanks God that Ed doesn't have the guts to look at her right now as she feels her cheeks heat up.

**Rain**_  
_The rain was pouring down and that made it only natural for Winry to offer to share her umbrella with Ed, and the jumbled up feelings and tension beneath it made it only natural for her to slip her hand into his.

**Regret**_  
_Edward carries a lot of regret and grief inside of him which weighs him down, but Winry is always there to take half of the burden.

**Roses**_  
_Edward had never been one for romantics and big gestures, so it's a surprised yet happy Winry that accepts the bouquet of roses that the blushing blonde boy is shoving at her.

**Secret**_  
_Every secret of the Elric brothers that Winry isn't – and never will be – let in on makes a small cut in her heart until she's afraid that it's going to break.

**Snakes**_  
_The Führer and the men of the Amestrian government are like devious snakes, and Ed is determined to protect and shelter Winry from their venom that is poisoning their country for as long as he can.

**Snow**_  
_Edward thought that Mt. Briggs was the last place in the world for two people to share a romantic moment, but due to the snow and general coldness, he wound up sharing his coat with a sleeping Winry Rockbell.

**Solid**_  
_He stands strong and solid in the sunlight, determination gleaming in his fiery eyes as he keeps on walking forward, and all Winry can do is admire him from afar.

**Spring**_  
_Ed picked a bouquet of flowers for Winry on the first day of spring, and while he may have completely forgotten that she was allergic to flowers, she was so touched that it didn't matter.

**Stable**_  
_"He's stable now" the nurse tells Winry who immediately hops out of her seat, pulls open the door and throws her wrench at Ed smack dab in the face, sending him back to unstable again.

**Strange**_  
_He wouldn't call their relationship "strange" per se, but sometimes he had to admit that having his girlfriend throwing wrenches at him and chasing him with chainsaws on a daily basis _could_ seem kinda odd to bystanders.

**Summer**_  
_Edward hated the summer because it meant heavier automail, sticky clothes and his hair poofing from the sweat; but then he discovered that summer for Winry meant dresses, skirts and popsicles, and decided that maybe summer wasn't so bad after all.

**Taboo**_  
_All Edward could remember that night other than the taboo they had committed were small hands that clutched his and vague words that urged him to live.

**Ugly**_  
_Winry is a country girl who does hard work all day long, so it was only when she came to Central and saw all the pretty city girls – all of them within reach for Ed – that she started to worry about being too ugly for him.

**War**_  
_Edward grits his teeth, snatches back his pocket watch and glares the Fuhrer right in the eye, and he is certain that the homunculus knows that this isn't over yet; this is a full-scale _war_.

**Water**_  
_It wasn't until years later that Edward found out that the one who had fed him water and bathed his forehead during the automail surgery wasn't Pinako but Winry.

**Welcome**_  
_"Welcome to the world" Winry mumbles and smiles at her golden-eyed newborn son who she's cradling in her arms before passing him to her likewise smiling husband.

**Winter**_  
_Winry has taken a habit of carrying around a small can of oil in her bag during winter for the sole reason of that there's a small chance that Edward's automail joints and ports will freeze up and hurt him.

**Wood**_  
_Their son's first creation is handmade and out of wood, and while it's not what either of them expected, they decide that it doesn't matter because the bright smile and the fire in his eyes is the same as theirs once were.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, I'm on a roll here. Written yet again for _1sentence _at livejournal, go check it out. Please leave a review and feedback :)


End file.
